pokemon_fear_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incident in Fraibloom! (Veilo 'Ventures)
The Incident in Fraibloom! is the 1st episode of Veilo 'Ventures and the 1st episode of Season 1. Synopsis Today's the day the twins start their Pokémon journey together, but an incident happens near Professor Cottonwood's lab. Plot It's about 8 in the morning, and the sun isn't shining. The clouds shield away the rays and partially the sunlight, but of course, daylight still reigns. The single big window against the wall opposite to the door appears to have its soft, white curtains opened, slightly naturally lighting the room. Even with this lighting, however, the people in the room still seem to be asleep. On both sides of the room lie somewhat small beds with magenta and nearly black-colored sheets and pillows. A girl sleeping on the left faces the wall sloppily, her sheets all messed around, probably from her moving in her sleep. She's hugging a plush doll that resembles the Pokémon Togedemaru, which was designed to have its eyes closed to make it appear resting. On the right side of the room is a boy who also seems to be in a sloppy position with messed up sheets (like brother like sister). He's hugging a magenta-colored gosa måbär pillow with black triangle designs on it. Beside the window is a nightstand with a closed Clamperl Clock. The sounds of flying bird Pokémon can be heard outside faintly, as well as the slight sound of the sea east of their hometown. But suddenly, the alarm clock goes off. Immediately opening up and loudly playing a chiptune of the Pokémon Center elevators, the Clamperl Clock shows the inside of the Clamperl-designed clock, which has the date and time shown on the inside of the shell. The girl winces groans and covers her ears with the pillow she was resting on. The boy, who's a heavy sleeper, sleeps through this somehow. Momentarily, a TV can be heard below, as well slight chatter. The girl sighs heavily. She relaxes herself and lets go of the pillow, sitting up, her short brown hair (tainted magenta on the longer side) messy, in her face. She spits out her hair and moves the strands out of her face quickly. She turns to the left of her, seeing her brother still sleeping. He snores very slightly. She smirks grabs her Togedemaru plush doll, throwing it at his back. He stops snoring immediately and groans, moving the blanket further up, covering his face. His sister laughs a bit. ???: Riiiise and shine, August! She says this tiredly, yet with a slightly happy tone. August sounds irritated, but also very tired. August: Just a few more minutes, Jaaaaannnn... He moves closer to the wall and further away from his sister. He curls up a bit more. Janice shakes her head to herself while smiling, She moves her legs off of the bed, sitting on the edge of it. She leaves her sheets in their messy position, now facing towards her brother. Turning her head to the left, she looks outside the window. She can see her backyard, which has some colorful picnic tables and a small swingset and slide, which are being used by her younger relatives. It's Spring, so the grass is a bit greener than usual, but again, it's cloudy. The small flower garden in the backyard's healthy as well. She stretches her arms, yawning outwardly. Smiling, she stands up and walks to the bathroom accessibly through their room, opening up a white teal wooden door. She walks into the bathroom a bit sluggishly. The bathroom's dimly lit, only by a window in the slanted ceiling. The restroom's pastel-colored, with baby blues and greens and pinks in the tiles. She walks up to one of the sinks and starts getting ready for the day, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, washing her face, etc. Eventually her brother gets into the restroom, although very slowly and tiredly, while she's drying her hair with a hair dryer. He starts brushing his teeth too, and flossing to boot. They both seem to enjoy each other's company. He washes his face and checks under the bandage under his left eye, as he usual does in the morning. It's still recovering. They both get out at the same time, as August gets ready a bit quicker than Janice. Looking away from one another, they quickly change into their casual attire. Janice wears a brown and pink hoodie with black, white striped yoga pants. August wears a sleeveless white jacket with rolled up black, magenta striped joggers. August puts on his gloves, his magenta socks, and his black beanie while Janice just puts on her white beanie and her Xtransceiver. She smiles. Janice: Still haven't broken it yet! August laughs a bit. August: You'll break it eventually, like you did with all your toys as a kid. Janice seems playful. Janice: Hey! I didn't break all my toys! August shrugs and smiles, nodding his head a bit. August: Eh? Well, most of em. You gotta admit that. She sighs and smiles, on the edge of her bed, putting on her black socks. Janice: Fine, most of them. They laugh a bit and walk out their bedroom door. Their room's the last room to the left of the hallway. Walking down the hallway on the light-beige carpeted floor, they reach the wooden, cushioned staircase and rush down together. They live in a somewhat big home with their family and their extended family. That being said, many of their relatives can be seen in the living room. Some older cousins can be seen in the kitchen, talking to one another, some aunts and uncles can be seen in the hallway, and some children can be seen watching television and/or playing on their Pokémon-themed devices. Some adults can be seen outside through the glass doors leading into the backyard, chatting with one another while also looking out for the children playing by the swingset and the slide. Some relatives let out a "Hi!" or a "Hello!", some relatives stay silent but wave, and some don't even acknowledge that they're in the room at all. Some relatives are even leaving for work, at the moment. A Cinccino can be seen using it's fur to help an older relative clean dust off of certain areas. The Pokémon notices the twins and gets a cheery expression. It lets out its cry. Cinccino: Bbiibuuwiiiuu! The twins smile and wave, then turn to the kitchen. They can see their father cooking some eggs and some bacon by the stove. He's a tall man with a gentle facial expression, equipped with a pair of glasses. Their mother can be seen talking with a sister, who appears to be pregnant. She notices her children, the twins, and waves at them, smiling wide, then proceeds to talk with her sister. Passing by their relatives and greeting them, August and Janice walk up to their father in the big open room and into the kitchen, which only barriers were the nicely painted walls of the house and the counters. Their father looks down at them slightly, giving off a warm smile. Mr. Tremblay: You got up kinda later than usual. How are ya? His voice is smooth and low-pitched. He sounds a bit gentle. Janice sways in place a bit while August scratches the back of his neck. August: Well, we set are alarm clock a little later than usual cause.. Heh.. We were lazy. He laughs a bit nervously. His sister sounds more cheerful. Janice: Besiiiides. We have tons of time before the Golem Girl series finale! Their father laughs a bit. Mr. Tremblay: Well, Professor Cottonwood expects you at his lab in about.. 20 minutes. And it's a 10 minute walk. The twins are both surprised to hear this. They panic a bit, but mostly August. August: Waiwaiwait, what?! Gosh, we should hurry then! Janice: I mean.. We can make it in time, right?..! The father shrugs while he focuses on his cooking. He finishes making breakfast for his kids and pours the eggs and bacon out into two separate box containers. The box containers seemingly keep the food warm, then close. He puts the pan in the sink and hands over the each box to the twins. Mr. Tremblay: Since I expect you to go now, I packed you breakfast you can eat later after you come back with your first Pokémon. He gives off a teasing smile, reassuring his kids. They stop slightly panicking and smile too. August: Thanks, dad. Janice: Mhm! Thanks! Their father chuckles a bit while they exchange a group hug, then wave at each other as the twins run to the front door. They grab their backpacks by the front door's mat and the coatrack and head off outside. There's a nice breeze and the long, wooden patio is also in good condition. There's cushioned benches on the porch, as well as a sun roof, but the twins ignored this and walked down the stairs to the side of the porch. After walking down, they see their maternal grandmother, a short, elderly woman with a flowery outfit on. She's using a Wailmer Pail to water the flowers and front-yard garden. Helping her is a Lilligant, who's shorter than their grandmother. She appears to be tending to the flowers. A Buizel also appears to be tending to the garden, watering the plants using Water Gun. They all notice the twins, so their grandmother and Lilligant wave happily, their grandma with a warm smile. Buizel hops happily for attention, waving. Janice giggles and smiles wide, waving back. August smiles slightly and waves too. After this, the twins joyously run down the nice sidewalk to get to Professor Cottonwood's Lab. ---- It's still cloudy out, but that doesn't bother the twins. They run at the same pace, panting slightly. The town's small, so you can see only some people walk about. There's only several cars on the road, and the town seems to be kept in pretty good condition. August: Heh.. You think we'll be late..? He pants while talking, since he's also running. His sister does the same. Janice: Nah, we'll.. We'll be fine! August: Well.. If you say so..! Eventually, they reach the northeast of the town, and approach a nice building with a semi-circle road to the side of the main street. There's some trees and bushes along the side. It's a nice sight. August and Janice are about to walk into the semi-circle and towards the front glass doors of the laboratory, but a small truck passes by a bit slowly, so they wait to cross the street. The side of the truck has a logo printed on it saying "Pokémon Protection Program". However, the trees and bushes behind the twins start rustling. This alerts August, who turns behind himself to check what it is, curiously, and maybe even a bit nervously. August: Jan, did you hear that..? He's pretty quiet. His sister turn's around, as if nothing's really wrong. Janice: Hm? She notices the rustling and the nearing sounds of a dashing quadruped. They both start to take caution and get a bit worried, August more than Janice. Soon enough, they see the figure in the distance, and as if by reflex, August makes a panicked expression and pulls Janice out of the way and runs a few feet away with her. He grunts while she shrieks a bit. A wild Arcanine jumps through the trees and bushes, leaving a few leaves on the ground. It seems provoked, but something's odd about it. The Arcanine's eyes seem to appear empty, and almost ghost-like. Even with this anomaly, the Arcanine is clearly angry. The twins watch the Arcanine closely, extremely surprised, Janice's hands covering her mouth from shock and August staying in place, shaking a bit. The Arcanine is still on the move, but not towards them. Suddenly, it rams itself into the truck, stopping it and nearly tipping it over, It dents the logo. It doesn't stop there, as the Arcanine continues to ram itself into the side of the truck. Eventually, the truck driver opens the door closest to him and jumps out of the truck as it's being tipped over. He has no idea why the Arcanine's attacking, and neither do the twins. He slowly backs away, fearful that if he tries getting close to it, he'll get severely injured, which is logical. When the truck tips over completely, it shakes, and the back doors bust open. A plethora of PokéBalls fall out of the back and onto the street and slightly wet grass. The twins notice this, but Janice seems to pay more attention to this detail more than August, as he's eyeing on the Arcanine out of fear. Janice's face turns from shock to determination. She holds August's hand and pulls him towards the truck, taking him by surprise. He sounds frantic. August: W-what are you-?! She cuts him off. Janice: Trust me, I got an idea! She sounds confident, yet also still slightly panicked from the Arcanine, who is still ramming itself into the truck, denting it more and more. Janice searches through the pile of PokéBalls that fell out of the back of the truck. August is looking around quickly, then at his sister, worried. August: Janice, now is not the time to-! Janice: Take this! Janice has a Premier Ball in her right hand, and she holds a Great Ball in the other. With that arm she has out is the Xtransceiver strapped around her wrist. Still not scratched. She looks determined, staring directly at August. August looks afraid, but looks back at his sister, than at the ball. Looking back at her, she moves her arm again to signal him to take it. He understands and nods, reassured, now with a slightly braver expression. After Janice stands up from crouching, they both back up slightly. The Arcanine is relentlessly while the man who drove the truck doesn't seem to know what to do. The twins look at the balls their holding for a moment, a bit overwhelmed, but then they turn to each other. Knowing they got each others' backs, they feel strong. They nod and turn to the Arcanine, throwing the PokéBalls in sync. The PokéBalls open in sync with red rays jolting out of them. These red rays form into familiar Pokémon. Soon, out of the Premier Ball is revealed to be an Oshawott, and out of the Great Ball is revealed to be a Vanillite. The balls fly back into the hands of the twins. They're are both surprised, but look back at the Pokémon they just sent out. The Pokémon look back at then, smiling, then back at the Arcanine. They panic. Oshawott starts running in circles frantically while Vanillite shivers. August sighs. Janice's surprised a bit. She looks up confidently and thinks. Janice: (Come on.. What moves does an Oshawott know?) She stairs at the Arcanine, still going at it, then back at Oshawott, who's still panicking, running around in circles in a silly way. An idea pops into her head and she opens her mouth from surprising herself. Then she smiles and looks at the Arcanine, pointing. Janice: Oshawott, ICE BEAM! This startles August and Oshawott. Oshawott turns to Janice, confused. Janice slowly realizes something, then turns disappointed, and maybe a bit embarrassed. She laughs nervously while scratching the back of her neck. Janice: Heh, guess you don't know that yet, huh..? She takes a deep breath and smiles again, pointing at the Arcanine once more. Janice: Okay.. Oshawott, WATER GUN! Her voice is thunderous. Oshawott's surprised, but gives back a nod, smiling. He lets out a little noise as if it was verifying that it understood. Oshawott turns back to the Arcanine, still intimidated, but proceeds to shoot a small jet of water from its mouth and at the Arcanine. This pushes back the Arcanine a bit, but it doesn't seem to do much damage. Janice doesn't seem disappointed, but is surprised at how strong the Arcanine is. Arcanine turns its attention to the twins and their Pokémon, furious, still with soulless eyes, grring. Vanillite's surprised that Oshawott attacked. August is shocked at what Janice just dead, turning to her quickly. He's still panicking a bit. August: Why did you do that?! Janice: I-I dunno, I thought it would do something! August: Well you did do something and what you did was made it mad at US! Janice: Well then how about you do something then?..! He's surprised to hear this, but nods. His sister smiles and nods too. They both turn to the angry Arcanine again. August thinks of a move that Vanillite would know, then smiles. August, although hesitant, directs his hand at the wild Pokémon and shouts. August: Vanillite, use ICICLE SPEAR! Vanillite blows a cold mist. Quickly, some dangerously sharp ice crystals form and crash into the rough fur of the Arcanine, subduing it. Janice is impressed. Janice: Nice! She fist pumps while August does so with both hands. However, the Arcanine slowly gets up, somehow. It's still not damaged enough. This scares their Pokémon, as Oshawott and Vanillite quickly scurry behind their trainers. The twins are surprised, looking at the Arcanine, who looks like it's about to rush into them. They both wince and shield theirselves with their arms when it starts to run at them. ???: Clawitzer, Dragon Pulse! A low, gravelly voice is heard. Out of nowhere, a Pokémon with a gigantic claw appears, seemingly ready to attack. A loud sound comes from a quickly glowing indigo aura coming from Clawitzer as the move powers up. Then, a loud roaring sound follows a beautiful and powerful blast of reds, blues, purples, and indigos. It collides into Arcanine, who's damaged greatly. The emptiness in its eyes fades away as the attack wears off quickly. Arcanine faints and falls over. The truck driver looks over at Clawitzer, surprised. The twins and their Pokémon looks around, astonished. From the semi-circle-shaped road comes a rather handsome older man with greying hair. He's on a wheelchair, rolling towards the truck slowly, smiling. The truck driver, the twins, and the Pokémon look towards him. ???: You two put on quite a show! He chuckles slightly. His laugh isn't too strong, but he seems happy. He looks at the twins, who smile back excitedly. Janice: Professor Cottonwood! Cottonwood: Mornin', you two. He looks to the truck driver, who still looks a bit confused. He then looks at the fainted Arcanine and frowns a bit. His Clawitzer is next to it, gently poking it a bit with its smaller claw. The professor rolls his chair over to the fainted Pokémon, feeling its fur. It's still breathing, thankfully, and has only fainted. He looks at the tipped over truck, which has lots of dent marks to the side of the cargo box. He turns to the truck driver. Cottonwood: I can contact a towing and repair service for you if need be. I can pay for the coverages. The truck driver, who was looking around nervously, stops and turns to the professor, surprised. Driver: Oh, you don't need to do that! I'll just have my- Cottonwood: I insist. The professor gives a warm smile as the driver slowly nods, agreeing to the professor's generous offer. The truck driver scratches the back of his head while looking at the damages of his truck. The professor continues talking. Cottonwood: Where were you heading? Driver: Oh! Uh.. The Pokémon Center. The organization I work for was going to hold an adoption event for the Pokémon in those PokéBalls. He points to the pile of PokéBalls, almost all have which fallen out of the truck. The twins look down at the Pokémon they just commanded. Oshawott is hugging Janice's leg, looking up at her with a big smile. Vanillite hovers from the ground slightly, positioned next to August's leg, looking up happily. The twins smile and look up to see the professor smiling at them too. Cottonwood: Well, looks like two of those Pokémon just found new homes. The driver's surprised, but after a few seconds, he nods and smiles a bit too. Eventually the towing and repair service arrives and partially fixes the small truck, with the help of some Fighting-type Pokémon like Machoke and Gurdurr. The small truck, although not functional enough to drive on its own, is reloaded with the PokéBalls that fell out when the Arcanine attacked (with the exception of Vanillite and Oshawott's PokéBalls, obviously). That being said, the Arcanine, still fainted, is resting in the back of the truck too. As the driver of the truck is about to enter his vehicle, which is on a ramp of a bigger truck so it can be towed back to their station for further repairs, the professor rolls over to him on his wheelchair to request something of him. Driver: Hm? Cottonwood: Make sure the Arcanine gets treated immediately. The driver gives a firm nod as he enters his small truck and shuts the door. The bigger tow truck drives off and is eventually out of sight. The professor rolls back over to the twins and their Pokémon, who seem curious. August: Professor, I saw the logo on that guy's truck and I think it said "Pokémon Protection Program". What's that about? He and his sister seem interested in this. The professor goes "ahh.." and nods a bit. Cottonwood: Well, the Pokémon Protection Program is an international organization that tries to rescue Pokémon and gives them new homes, whether it be with families, trainers, etc. They find these Pokémon in bad places like Ice-Types lost near volcanoes, abandoned by their trainers, or just in need of new homes for whatever reason. Janice: That's pretty sweet! Sounds like a nice way to treat Pokémon with no homes of their own. She smiles cheerfully as she picks up her Oshawott, giving it a hug as it returns it back cutely. August looks down at his Vanillite and awkwardly picks up it. It hovers over his hands and twirls around him, doing little adorable tricks, making August laugh a bit. The professor gives off his slightly weak laugh again. Cottonwood: And now about what you came here for.. That's right, you need your ID cards! He nods while he searches for them in his pockets, then turns his head back as far as he can to see what's behind him. His Clawitzer floats over to the back of his wheelchair and digs through a square-shaped bag a bit. This pleases Cottonwood. Clawitzer gathers some items inside it's bigger claw and floats over to the twins. The professor turns over to the twins as well. Cottonwood: Ah, thank you, Clawitzer! Both August and Janice crouch down a bit, a bit skeptical, August more than Janice. August: Uh.. You want me to put my hand uh.. Inside his claw? The professor laughs a bit again. Cottonwood: Don't worry, Clawitzer doesn't snap unless either provoked greatly or told to. August finds this kinda hard to believe with Clawitzer's stern, cold expression. His big claw is open. August slowly reaches his hands inside and, once grabbing something, quickly pulls the items out and stumbles back a bit. It's his and his sister's Trainer Cards, as well as a tiny plastic bag full of PokéBalls in their miniature, easier to store form. There also appears to be two Pokédexes. These Pokédexes look very much like the ones from Unova, difference being that it doesn't switch between a smaller and bigger size, but it stays on the bigger-looking size. One of them is black and white while the other is black and magenta. August takes the one that's black and white while Janice takes the other. They split the PokéBalls, each getting 5, and put them in their bags. They already have badge cases, so they take them out, slide their Trainer Cards on the inside, then close and put them away. They're smiling, excited. Janice: I can't believe we're actually doing this..! She smiles at her brother widely. August laughs a bit while Oshawott hops around happily and Vanillite floats in circles, cheerfully. The professor gives off another warm smile with his Clawitzer by his side. August: We're in for one Hell of a ride. ---- Mrs. Tremblay: Did you pack up your clothes and your toothbrushes? Oh! And remember that I packed you both some self-heating meals! August and Janice are back in their room, preparing to leave Fraibloom and set out to explore the region of Veilo. Their mother is reminding them a bit frantically about the items they should be packing up. They're sitting on the floor, putting things in their bags. Janice has a piece of bacon in her hand from the lunch her father packed her. She finishes it quickly enough. Mrs. Tremblay: Is that everything? The twins sigh and nod, smiling. August: Mom, we got literally everything we need. Janice: Yeah! We got our clothes, our food, our blankets and pillows, we got everything! I think we should be good to go now. Their mother smiles, laughing at herself a bit. Mrs. Tremblay: I just wanted to make sure that you had everything you need so that you don't call me from the Pokémon Center complaining about forgetting your things. The twins both shrug, smiling. The room is still lit by the light of the outside, through the window. The three exchange a hug for a while. After they've packed everything, the twins stand up, with their mother, and open the door to the upstairs hallway. They look back at their mother, waving, her waving back. Mrs. Tremblay: Be safe for me! August nods, but Janice says something else. Janice: No promises! You can hear, as they walk to the stairs, August quietly saying "Janice!" in a quiet sort-of-angry tone while Janice laughs a bit. After rushing down the stairs, they see that all of their family was waiting downstairs to say goodbye, as well as the house Pokémon (Cinccino, Lilligant, and Buizel). They're both heartwarmed by this. They exchange goodbyes to every one of their relatives and the house Pokémon. They hug their father for a bit and smile at one another. One of their younger relatives runs up to them. She's apparently their cousin, and appears to be 10 years old. Katherine: When I finish Trainer School, you have to PROMISE to see me someday! The twins laugh and nod, hugging their young cousin. They exit the house as the family waves goodbye at them, setting off for the town gate leading into Route 101, sparking their journey together around the region of Veilo. Features Characters *Janice *August *Mr. Tremblay *Professor Cottonwood *Driver *Mrs. Tremblay *Katherine *Family Members Pokemon *Cinccino *Lilligant *Buizel *Arcanine *Janice's Oshawott *August's Vanillite *Professor Cottonwood's Clawitzer Locations *Fraibloom Town **The Tremblay House **Professor Cottonwood's Lab Important Events *Janice and August obtain their first Pokémon. *Janice and August leave their hometown and start their Pokémon journey together in the Veilo region. Trivia TBA Category:Veilo 'Ventures Episodes Category:Veilo 'Ventures Pages